Cartoon City: The Musical (Transcript)
(Theme Song) (Episode begins with a lemur nailing a poster) SpongeBob: What the hell are you doing? Lemur: Nothing... (While at the Agency HQ) SpongeBob: Hey guys, I found this! Skipper: What the hell is that!? Kowalski: It says that: Due to boringness, whatever it is, this city is hereby selected to become the next lemur city, if this thing does not give a big musical number, it shall be that. (Everybody gasps) (Stanley comes in) Stanley: What's the hubub? I just heard that, and forgot to...GASP! SpongeBob: In order for us to create a music video, we need the big bads. To LOVEMUFFIN, even though, it is a stupid name for an EVIL ORGANIZATION! (Walks out, really angry) (Outside) Sandy: It will take a long time to ride to LOVEMUFFIN. Ferb: According to the scooter's schematics, that a ride to LOVEMUFFIN will take 3 hours and 45 minutes. SpongeBob: Uhhhh. Ferb: But if you take the turbo, it will take just a wee 20 minutes. SpongeBob: We'll take the turbo after this music video. Patrick: What video? SpongeBob: A one, two and a Scooby-Scooby-doo! (Background appears unexpectedly while the Mystery machine from Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated appears) Scooby: I sense a disturbance in the Doggy-verse. (Now we are back to Agency HQ's Garage) SpongeBob: A one, a two and GO! (Patrick is showed drumming his electronic drumpad) (Drum solo for 5 seconds) Sandy:(singing) Why are you so spending your time doing this? Because I'd hope is useless. SpongeBob: (singing) I so care of our will, because we are...DOING THIS (X7) Sandy: (Singing) I know you care about us and the others, but I might be hopeless later. SpongeBob: (Singing) I know we might fail but, we are so...DOING THIS (X7) Sandy: (Singing) I know you can take it and I know we are...SO DOING THIS (x7) SpongeBob: (Singing) Oh yeah? Sandy: (singing) Oh yeah! SpongeBob and Sandy: (Singing) DOING THIS (X7) SpongeBob: Take it away buddy! (Drum solo for 30 seconds) (SpongeBob and Sandy rock out their electric guitars, changing the song tune to an electric guitar for 25 seconds) SpongeBob Patrick and Sandy: WE ARE SO DOING THIS...(x10) (Drum Solo ends with guitar solo) SpongeBob: We are here! SnapTrap: Get them! SpongeBob: We are trained to crush these guys! Patrick: Charge! (Patrick smashes two robots by slamming them both in the face) (Sandy smashes all robots) (SpongeBob smashes a robot before he gets hit in the back) Patrick: Do you agree to the truce? Snaptrap: What truce? Patrick: I'll tell it...IN SONG! (singing) I will defintely know what is I. You will agree this truce, to completely understand and do other stuff.......Yes, you will the sign the truce, to understand that we really need your help to do. Yes you really sign this truce, to completely understand what it really is!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snaptrap: Why? SpongeBob: According to the posters, this is going to be a Lemur Kingdom. SnapTrap: So? SpongeBob: There will be no area to take over. SnapTrap: Say what? Ok, truce!? SpongeBob: Truce. SnapTrap: But, we will fight after this one. SpongeBob: Yes, yes we will. (Agency HQ) SnapTrap: Puppy! Dudley: Snaptrap!? (Snaptrap starangles him) Dudley: Why he is here? Patrick: We need some help from even evil guys, to create the big musical! Perry: Ok, let's go. (SnapTrap brings a sword) (Perry brings up a fan) SnapTrap: A fan? What are you going to do, fan me to death? (Laughing) Perry: No..the fan is a lethal weapon to Kung Fu masters. (Snaptrap tries to slash Perry, but Perry hits him with the fan)